


Something In The Way He Moves Makes Me Sorry I'm a Lady

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Un sonoro cigolio la gelò sul posto, però, costringendola a fissare il buio con gli enormi occhi ambrati spalancati per la sorpresa. Doveva provenire da fuori, s’incoraggiò scuotendo la testa decisamente, ma il cigolio si ripeté ancora una volta, mentre i polpastrelli della ragazza indugiavano sulla superficie liscia e bianca dell’interruttore.Veniva… dalla sua camera da letto?Una sorpresa inaspettata attende Orihime al suo ritorno a casa. Che sia tutto un sogno oppure si tratti proprio della realtà?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i tentava troppo l'idea di scrivere una fanfic "What... if?" in un ipotetico futuro non troppo lontano in cui Ichigo e Orihime erano fidanzati e, beh... Kon aveva da dire la sua. E facciamola parlare, questa povera anima modificata ignorata dal mondo intero, perché lui ha grandi rivelazioni da farci! *la abbattono a testate*  
> Non voglio anticiparvi niente, considerate soltanto questa storia il seguito ideale della mia precedente IchiHime "What... if?", ovverossia "[I will love you when you're blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627194)". Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #076.Chi?

«Passa Paperino con la pipa in bocca, guai a chi la tocca…».

La chiave tintinnò leggermente, scontrandosi con l’anello di ferro del portachiavi di plastica, mentre Orihime la infilava nella toppa e continuava a canticchiare quel motivetto infantile che le aveva occupato la mente da qualche ora a quella parte.

La voce sottile della bambina che la stava intonando al fast food dove lavorava ancora risuonava nelle sue orecchie, trasformatasi ormai in una specie di nenia senza alcun senso che pure si installava nella testa costringendo a lasciarsi ripetere fino alla nausea.

La porta cigolò, in un rumore di legno vecchio e stanco, mentre uno spicchio quadrato della luce proveniente dai lampioni illuminava l’interno buio del piccolo bilocale in cui abitava la ragazza.

«Casetta dolce casetta!» esclamò contenta, mollando la presa sulla busta della spesa e alzando le braccia al soffitto. Si stiracchiò esageratamente, lasciando che la tensione di una lunga giornata di lavoro si scaricasse lentamente fuori dal suo corpo, mentre programmava già la gustosa cenetta che si sarebbe preparata con gli avanzi che le avevano permesso di portare a casa.

Una bella cotoletta con patate fritte e tanta panna acida e ketchup sopra sarebbe stata una splendida idea, pensò improvvisamente rinfrancata, leccandosi le labbra con l’espressione di una bimba affamata. Vicino ci sarebbe stata benissimo una bella porzione abbondante di gelato alla stracciatella della Häagen-Dazs ma prima avrebbe dovuto controllare che ne fosse rimasto un po’ in frigo, rifletté, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e avvicinando le dita all’interruttore della luce al suo fianco.

Un sonoro cigolio la gelò sul posto, però, costringendola a fissare il buio con gli enormi occhi ambrati spalancati per la sorpresa.

Doveva provenire da fuori, s’incoraggiò scuotendo la testa decisamente, ma il cigolio si ripeté ancora una volta, mentre i polpastrelli della ragazza indugiavano sulla superficie liscia e bianca dell’interruttore.

Veniva… dalla sua camera da letto?

Sondò l’oscurità di fronte a lei con una certa perplessità. Era sicurissima di aver lasciato la finestra chiusa quando era uscita. Aveva preso quell’abitudine da quando, due anni prima, era ritornata a casa e aveva trovato un procione che scorrazzava allegramente per la sua cucina.

Beh, in effetti era una bestiolina molto carina, ma dubitava di poter essere così fortunata se avesse avuto una dimenticanza del genere per due volte di seguito. Soprattutto perché Tatsuki non ci era andata molto piano con i suoi rimproveri e la pacca dietro la schiena se la ricordava ancora.

L’amica si preoccupava sempre così tanto per lei e, sul serio, non era giusto che si prendesse di quelle arrabbiature per così poco.

Sì, era vero, c’erano tanti malintenzionati in giro ma dubitava che capitassero tutti in casa sua, no?

Il cigolio si ripeté per la terza volta, riportando bruscamente la sua attenzione al tempo presente. E se uno dei suoi pupazzi si fosse animato?!

Magari di là c’era Enraku che stava saltellando sul suo letto mentre Utamaro devastava la sua scrivania!

« _Orihime, smettila di fare la stupida! I pupazzi non possono muoversi!_ » si richiamò mentalmente, dandosi un colpetto con il pugno chiuso contro la fronte. Ah, non era il momento di perdersi in fantasie, doveva agire e usare la logica, ecco!

C’era… qualcuno nell’altra stanza.

E avrebbe potuto essere un malintenzionato… magari un ladro!

Sentì il cuore accelerarle di botto nel petto, minacciando di schiantarle la cassa toracica da un istante all’altro. Strinse le labbra, trattenendo il fiato con violenza: cosa doveva fare?

Cos’avrebbe fatto Tatsuki al posto suo?

« _Esci fuori da quella porta, allontanati e chiama subito la polizia! Non ti ficcare nei guai, Orihime!_ » pensò la ragazza, mimando mentalmente la posa decisa e il tono autoritario dell’amica.

Sì. Doveva… allontanarsi lentamente e aprire la porta senza fare il minimo rumore.

Poi avrebbe preso il cellulare e…

No! Così avrebbe corso il rischio che Ichigo-kun lo venisse a sapere e si preoccupasse per lei!

Gli avrebbe dimostrato che anche lei sapeva tirarsi fuori dalle situazioni scomode da sola. Avrebbe tramortito il ladro e poi lo avrebbe legato e solo dopo avrebbe chiamato la polizia!

E quando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni avrebbe ricevuto la notizia della sua brillante operazione di cattura, sarebbe stato fiero di lei e le avrebbe dato un grosso bacio come ricompensa…

«Uh!» sospirò impercettibilmente mentre si portava le mani alla bocca, arrossendo in maniera clamorosa. Non era il momento di pensare ai premi! Prima doveva catturare quel malfattore.

Si guardò attorno più e più volte, prima di individuare un grosso mattarello che giaceva sul piano dell’angolo cottura. Strisciò lentamente lungo l’assito di legno, pregando che non scricchiolasse troppo sotto i suoi piedi, e raggiunse lo strumento da cucina, afferrandolo con decisione.

Era arrivato il momento di fare gli eroi, pensò aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre cercava di assumere un’espressione minacciosa, proprio come quelle che facevano gli Arrancar quando si lanciavano in battaglia.

Avanzò saltellando sulle punte dei piedi fino alla camera, il mattarello sorretto in alto sopra la testa a mo’ di Zanpakutō, mentre si incitava a dare il meglio di sé. Sentiva già “Eye of the tiger” risuonare nella sua mente: il momento della battaglia si avvicinava!

Balzò nel vano della porta, sfruttando l’oscurità circostante per risultare praticamente invisibile al misterioso ladro che vagava nella sua stanza. Scorse appena una figura rannicchiata sul suo letto e, senza neanche chiedersi perché mai un rapinatore se ne stesse disteso a farsi un sonnellino invece di rovistare fra i cassetti, allungò una mano verso l’interruttore della luce, preparandosi a fare la sua entrata in scena.

«M… mani in alto, ti ho… beccato!» esclamò con un tono di voce reso stridulo dall’ansia, il cuore che batteva sempre più veloce rimbombandole fastidiosamente nelle orecchie.

«Se ci tieni a rimanere vi…».

Ma la voce le morì in petto, insieme a quel poco fiato che le restava sull’onda dell’adrenalina feroce che l’aveva spinta a compiere un azzardo simile, mentre il suo sguardo si focalizzava sulla persona ora completamente illuminata dalla luce accesasi nella camera.

Sul letto giaceva…

«Oh Kami!».

Orihime sobbalzò, mentre il mattarello cadeva a terra con un tonfo orribilmente sordo e la sorpresa le sgranava le pupille fino a trasformare le iridi in un sottilissimo anello ambrato.

Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, cercando di cancellare quella che doveva indubbiamente essere una visione o una sottospecie di allucinazione dovuta alla stanchezza.

Peccato che quella aprisse bocca, mettendo in mostra una fila di denti bianchi che solitamente non si palesavano in sorrisi così larghi e sfacciati, prima di replicare alla sua esclamazione con un compiaciutissimo: «Buonasera!», calcando particolarmente la voce sulla “e” per un tempo indefinitamente lungo.

Orihime si portò entrambe le mani al viso, sfregandosi violentemente gli occhi, ma fu tutto inutile: quella persona continuava a restare ostinatamente distesa sopra il suo copriletto, con la medesima espressione a dir poco euforica.

Doveva… doveva essere tutto un sogno, ecco!

«Adesso mi do un pizzicotto e… non sentirò dolore e… capirò che è tutto un sogno!» borbottò la ragazza con incredulità, portandosi la mano destra al braccio e stringendolo con esagerata convinzione.

Il dolore caldo e sordo che la raggiunse subito dopo la assicurò esattamente del contrario. No, non stava sognando, era tutto vero! Ma nell’istante in cui quella consapevolezza la raggiunse, il sollievo venne immediatamente ricoperto da una vergogna totale e Orihime si ritrovò a coprirsi entrambi gli occhi con le mani.

Non poteva continuare a fissarlo in quel modo! Era scandaloso! Era… imbarazzante!

C’era…

C’era Ichigo Kurosaki disteso sul suo letto con indosso soltanto un paio di boxer!

«I… chi… g…».

La voce si spense rapidamente fra le sue labbra mentre, in uno spiraglio casualmente rimasto aperto fra le sue sottili dita bianche, osservava con un attimo di attenzione in più e di emozione in meno il sorriso sfacciato del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni che la stava fissando di rimando con una certa insistenza.

Quella indubbiamente era un’espressione che Ichigo non avrebbe mai assunto normalmente.

Anzi, non avrebbe assunto e basta a prescindere.

Quella era…

«Kon!».

La ragazza borbottò quel nome quasi aggrappandovisi contro come a un’ancora di salvataggio. Non poteva credere che Ichigo Kurosaki, beh… si facesse trovare in camera sua in mutande!

Certo, erano fidanzati già da qualche mese e c’erano… beh, sì, c’erano stati dei baci e degli abbracci e delle carezze ma… ma non si erano ancora spinti al punto da potersi vedere _in mutande_.

Ok, magari… magari lei qualche volta ci aveva fatto qualche pensiero.

Più di qualche pensiero…

Ma non c’entrava niente con tutto quello! Non poteva approfittare di quella situazione per osservare il corpo del suo ragazzo… praticamente senza vestiti! Soprattutto se dentro il suddetto corpo c’era qualcun altro che stava facendo quelle cose a sua insaputa.

«Oh no! Mi hai sgamato di nuovo!».

Il pigolio lamentoso di Kon, così distante dalla voce borbottante di Ichigo, la raggiunse insieme a una nuova onda di vergogna, che si riversò sul suo corpo, concentrandosi sulla colonna vertebrale e facendola rabbrividire interamente.

Chiuse l’ultimo spiraglio attraverso cui ancora si permetteva di sbirciarlo, richiamandosi per essersi permessa di lasciar indugiare lo sguardo più del necessario sui muscoli delle spalle e del petto. Beh, d’altronde lo sapeva che anni e anni di battaglie avevano fatto a Ichigo più bene di qualsiasi palestra, no?!

E che… che non si permettesse di guardare più in basso!

«E pensare che ero venuto qui apposta per farti compagnia!» protestò Kon, sbattendo un pugno contro il materasso mentre un enorme punto interrogativo si formava nella mente di Orihime.

L’anima modificata non aveva mentito: sapeva che quella sera Ichigo e la ragazza non si sarebbero visti, dato che finivano entrambi di lavorare tardi.

Sapeva anche che, nonostante fossero fidanzati da ormai più di otto mesi, Ichigo ancora non si decideva a fare “il grande passo”.

Maledetto imbecille!

E dire che al posto suo lui sì che avrebbe saputo come trattare la sua adorata Dea delle Tette!

Ma lui al posto suo poteva starci, eccome. Soprattutto se il Sostituto Shinigami compiva la sventata leggerezza di infilarlo nel suo corpo per correre appresso all’ennesimo Hollow comparso a portare scompiglio nel quartiere di Karakura.

C’era voluto poco per correre fino a casa di Orihime e aveva avuto anche l’insperata fortuna di trovarla vuota. Certo, ci aveva messo un po’ a forzare la finestra ma passare tutto il pomeriggio a guardare polizieschi in tv (almeno finché non trovava la maniera di sbloccare quello stramaledetto codice proteggi-bambino che gli impediva di andare sui canali porno) gli aveva pur sempre insegnato qualcosa.

E poi, il colpo di genio: farsi trovare già in mutande, steso sul letto e pronto a offrirsi alla gentilissima padrona di casa come un tacchino sul tavolo al pranzo di Natale.

Nella sua idea iniziale, in realtà, non avrebbe dovuto indossare neanche i boxer ma conosceva Orihime quel tanto da sapere che così rischiava di farle venire un colpo. E poi: voleva mettere la soddisfazione di farseli sfilare da quelle candide manine in persona?

«Ma non… non ce n’era bisogno, Kon! Ti… ti assicuro che non mi sento per nulla sola…» balbettò Orihime che, passato il sollievo iniziale nel sapere che quello di fronte a lei _non era_ Ichigo Kurosaki, stava ricominciando a entrare in fibrillazione. Va bene, l’anima non era la sua, ma quello che al momento occupava il suo copriletto era pur sempre il corpo del suo fidanzato!

Si sentiva il viso in fiamme e la tentazione di riaprire le dita, anche solo un pochino, per lanciare un’altra, misera occhiata era fortissima. Ma doveva dominarsi! Non era giusto guardare Ichigo-kun quando… beh, quando Ichigo-kun non era in sé.

Oh, a raccontarla in giro sarebbe sembrata una storia impossibile eppure quando si parlava di Shinigami e anime modificate quello e anche altro era assolutamente verosimile!

«Oh, non mentire Orihime-chan! Guarda che lo so, eh!» la riprese Kon, mettendosi a sedere e agitando le braccia in un modo che convinse la ragazza a serrare le dita con ancora più decisione. Più l’anima modificata si muoveva più porzione di quel corpo già quasi totalmente nudo scopriva. E non era bello.

O meglio: in realtà era anche bello però… Non era affatto corretto, ecco!

E poi, a cosa mai alludeva l’anima modificata? Cosa… cosa sapeva a proposito di lei e Ichigo-kun?

«Lo so che state insieme da otto mesi…» la voce di Kon quasi si spezzò, enunciando quel particolare per lui più doloroso di una stilettata nel petto.

«E non l’avete ancora fatto!».

Se la forza di gravità non l’avesse loro impedito, i lunghi e sottili capelli castani di Orihime si sarebbero drizzati sulla sua testa, tanto forte fu la vergogna che provò a quelle parole tutt’altro che rispettose della sua situazione sentimentale.

Lei e Ichigo-kun desideravano fare le cose con calma quindi… quindi perché Kon doveva improvvisamente mettersi a sbandierare cose così imbarazzanti?! Nonostante fossero completamente soli, la ragazza non poté fare a meno di desiderare ardentemente che il pavimento sotto di lei si trasformasse in una distesa di sabbie mobili, inghiottendola e sottraendola all’istante alla vista di quell’anima così irriverente.

Ma Kon, lungi dal comprendere il suo momento di sconcerto pressappoco totale e ignorando il rossore che le incendiava il viso, proseguì imperterrito nella piena e completa spiegazione del suo punto di vista su qualcosa che non lo riguardava neanche lontanamente.

«Ti capisco, sai, avere a che fare con un incompetente non è sempl…».

«Ichigo-kun non è un incompetente» mugugnò Orihime con un filo di voce, ancora completamente nascosta dietro quelle piccole mani bianche che avrebbe tanto desiderato diventassero due giganteschi paraventi.

«Abbiamo soltanto deciso di aspettare… il momento giusto…» proseguì, cercando di difendere il fidanzato, grande assente di quel momento.

Ma Kon colse quell’istante di esitazione e ci s’infilò dentro con la rapidità di una iena affamata da settimane alla disperata ricerca di una carcassa da spolpare.

«Ma il momento giusto può essere in qualsiasi momento! Se non provate come fate a saperlo!?» sbottò sconvolta l’anima modificata, buttandosi per terra sulle ginocchia e allargando le braccia al cielo come se aspettasse l’arrivo di un miracolo divino da un istante all’altro.

«Sì, lo so, ma…» provò a obiettare Orihime, seppellendo il collo fra le spalle mentre si ostinava a non guardare di fronte a sé. Per l’amor del cielo, perché Kon non le faceva almeno il favore di rivestirsi? Poi giurava che avrebbe parlato con lui di qualsiasi cosa, anche di come nascevano i bambini.

«Ma io l’ho capito, Orihime-chan! Tu soffri!» pigolò l’anima modificata, atteggiandosi ad amico immensamente e disinteressatamente preoccupato per la sorte del suo prossimo.

La ragazza ricacciò indietro un sussulto ma non fu capace di reprimere l’ennesimo moto di curiosità che la portò ad allargare le dita, quel tanto che le permettesse di scorgere una testa arancione muoversi verso di lei, ormai troppo vicina per potersene allontanare in tempo.

Si sentì avvolgere da un paio di braccia fin troppo familiari, che le cinsero possessivamente la vita mentre il profilo di un naso si spingeva contro i suoi gomiti chiusi cercando, con tutta probabilità, di raggiungere il seno a cui facevano da scudo. L’anima modificata era arrivata ginocchioni fin da lei, approfittando del fatto che non potesse osservare i suoi movimenti, e ora la stava stringendo, colma di un’adorazione che rasentava il fanatismo.

Orihime si raggelò sul posto, provando a isolare lentamente ogni sensazione, a cominciare da quel calore un po’ troppo consolante che la stava assalendo nel sentirsi abbracciare in un modo che non era affatto usuale. Ichigo sapeva essere così gentile quando la stringeva mentre Kon… beh, Kon non ci provava neanche per un istante a dissimulare le sue vere intenzioni! E per quanto lo considerasse _sfacciato_ , la sua mente, ancora sconvolta da una condizione francamente assurda, non riusciva a distogliersi dall’idea che era pur sempre il corpo del suo fidanzato quello che le si era gettato contro con tanta, infatuata veemenza.

Cosa aveva fatto di così sbagliato per meritare una simile tortura?

Forse non avrebbe dovuto mangiare quella patatina di nascosto, il giorno prima!

Ma era una sola minuscola patatina e… ed erano le dieci e mezza di sera e aveva dovuto fare gli straordinari e non mangiava da ora di pran…

«Dai, Orihime-chan, dammi una possibilità!» pigolò Kon su di giri, accontentandosi di strusciare il viso contro i suoi avambracci ostinatamente chiusi.

«Kon, io sono fidanzata! Con Ichigo-kun! Non… non sta bene dire queste cose… lo sai?» protestò la ragazza, ormai rigida e immobile come una statua di sale.

Quel particolare non piacque all’anima modificata, che trovava sinceramente adorabile quel modo di fare così timido e ritroso della ragazza ma avrebbe tanto voluto raccogliere il frutto di quell’improvvisata marachella o per lo meno qualche piacevole benché effimero beneficio. Sollevò la mano destra, con cui ancora era aggrappato al maglione color ocra che la ragazza indossava, lasciando scorrere lentamente le dita lungo la sua schiena, fino a tracciare con chirurgica precisione il percorso della sua colonna vertebrale.

La reazione fu tanto immediata quanto eccessiva: Orihime inarcò la schiena, cercando di sottrarsi a quel tocco insinuante, e allargò le braccia, offrendo così a Kon la possibilità di buttare la testa in avanti verso il tanto ambito obiettivo.

Ma a cinque centimetri dall’agognata meta fu costretto a fermarsi, dato che la ragazza ebbe abbastanza presenza di spirito da afferrargli la testa fra le mani, tenendolo a distanza di sicurezza da sé. Orihime abbassò il capo, dovendo così fronteggiare lo sguardo infatuato che alternativamente si spostava dal suo seno al suo viso.

Quegli occhi castani, che pure avrebbero dovuto essere per lei così familiari, brillavano di mille lucine colorate, facendo assomigliare Kon a una sottospecie di cane che stesse cercando di farle le feste. Ci… ci mancava soltanto che cominciasse a scodinzolare! Era… era perfettamente assurdo vedere il suo ragazzo con un’espressione simile a qualche centimetro dal suo seno, neanche nelle sue fantasie più audaci sarebbe mai riuscita a conferirgli una smorfia simile ma… ma quello era Kon, non era Ichigo, il fatto che stesse scorrazzando liberamente all’interno del suo corpo non c’entrava nulla, ecco tutto!

Doveva… doveva mettere un freno a quella situazione.

Immediatamente!

«Beh, allora fai finta che io sia Ichigo! Tanto il corpo è il suo, no? Se vuoi, metto su anche l’espressione scazzata che fa di solito! Non mi ci vuole niente ad aggrottare le soprac…».

«No!».

Quella fu una delle rarissime volte in cui, nella sua vita, Orihime Inoue si ritrovò costretta ad _alzare la voce_ per manifestare tutto il suo sconforto.

Non voleva trattare male Kon ma l’aveva già infilata in una situazione a dir poco drammatica, non c’era bisogno che peggiorasse ulteriormente le cose cercando di comportarsi proprio come Ichigo!

«N… non sarebbe giusto, Kon…» ripeté la ragazza mitigando il tono della sua voce, pentitasi di aver ripreso l’anima modificata in quel modo.

«Non posso approfittare del… corpo di Ichigo-kun mentre lui non c’è… Non è corretto… E poi non è solo il suo corpo che vo… cioè!».

Le guance di Orihime, già rosse d’imbarazzo, assunsero un tono se possibile ancora più acceso mentre la lingua si appiccicava fastidiosamente al palato, impedendole di rettificare quella mezza confessione tutt’altro che opportuna in quell’istante.

Kon, che sapeva trovare un doppio senso persino nell’esclamazione più innocente, non si lasciò di certo sfuggire quella nuova esitazione.

«Ma chissà quanto dovrai aspettare prima che ti ricapiti un’occasione simile! Approfitta di me, Orihime-chan! Mi sacrificherò per la causa!».

Che l’anima modificata non stesse certo soffrendo all’idea di “immolarsi”, era un dato di fatto che persino la ragazza non poté evitare di accettare.

Sospirò, Orihime, un sospiro fievole che rimase intrappolato al centro del petto, mentre deglutiva a vuoto cercando le parole giuste per respingere Kon, senza ferirlo troppo e soprattutto senza concentrarsi ulteriormente sul corpo stretto contro il suo così vergognosamente privo di vestiti.

Non riusciva a sostenere per altri cinque secondi la pressione di quella curiosità inconsulta che chiedeva al suo sguardo di scivolare via dal viso che stringeva fra le mani, tornando a concentrarsi di nuovo sul resto di quella figura che poco prima aveva soltanto potuto intravedere.

Non era affatto il momento di pensare a certe cose!

«Kon, senti…» esordì la ragazza, raccogliendo tutto l’autocontrollo che riusciva a racimolare da ogni singola cellula del suo corpo.

L’anima modificata sollevò il capo, fissandola in attesa con un’espressione difficilmente fraintendibile stampata in faccia.

Si era sbagliata: non sembrava un cagnolino affettuoso. Era… era qualcosa di decisamente peggio e decisamente meno _tenero_.

«Sono… sono sicura che un giorno troverai anche tu una… brava anima modificata che ti faccia compagnia, ecco…».

Orihime sgranò gli occhi, dimenticando all’improvviso il resto delle sue spiegazioni, nel momento in cui avvertì la pressione – anzi, più che altro una specie di carezza – di un reiatsu a lei fin troppo familiare. Prima ancora che potesse aprire bocca, però, una voce resa stridula dall’ansia li raggiunse entrambi.

«Non… _Togli subito le mani dalla mia ragazza!_ ».

Si voltarono entrambi nella direzione da cui era giunto quel richiamo imperioso, giusto in tempo per osservare Ichigo Kurosaki in tenuta da Shinigami scavalcare la finestra con una certa premura.

«Orihime!» esclamò, rosso in viso per la corsa e per la rabbia che stava provando in quell’istante. Al suo ritorno a casa dopo un lungo giro di ricognizione aveva trovato la stanza vuota e lo aveva immediatamente assalito il terrore che Kon potesse aver sfruttato il suo corpo per combinare qualcuno dei suoi soliti casini.

E poi nella sua mente si era fatto strada un sospetto orribile, di quelli da squassargli letteralmente la colonna vertebrale.

Negli ultimi mesi l’anima modificata gli aveva ripetuto spesso e fin troppo volentieri le sue opinioni al proposito di _cosa_ il Sostituto Shinigami avrebbe dovuto fare in compagnia della sua fidanzata.

« _Tu sei uno stronzo troppo fortunato, Ichigo! E il bello è che non te la meriti! Ah, se ci fossi io al posto tuo…_ ».

Quell’ultima affermazione, improvvisamente richiamata alla mente, lo aveva messo in un tale stato di agitazione da costringerlo a precipitarsi verso la casa di Orihime con tutta la velocità possibile che poteva metterci in uno shunpō.

E ora, davanti ai suoi occhi c’era quello… spettacolo assurdo di un se stesso in mutande che abbracciava la sua ragazza! Peccato che non fosse lui ma un maniaco patentato che… che stava allungando un po’ troppo le mani e ritrovarsi geloso del proprio corpo… Era una situazione in cui solo quel deficiente di Kon poteva infilarlo con tanta nonchalance!

«Non… Orihime sta’ attenta, è una trappola! Quello non sono io! Quello… quello è Kon!» strillò con tono di voce, se possibile, ancora più stridulo, puntando un dito verso la testa arancione che era fin troppo vicina al seno della ragazza.

Incespicò nei suoi stessi calzari, mentre Kon protestava con veemenza di fronte all’ammonizione del ragazzo.

«Vedi che l’aveva già capito da sola! Maledizione, tu sei troppo fortunato! Anche una fidanzata fedele ti doveva capitare! E dire che se fossi arrivato giusto un po’ più tardi sarei riuscito a convin…».

«Ho detto di allontanarti! Subito!» lo richiamò, mentre cercava di non accanirsi con troppa violenza su di lui. Ok, quello era pur sempre il suo corpo ma in quell’istante avrebbe desiderato ardentemente che Kon avesse un gigai tutto suo solo per riempirlo di botte fino a farlo svenire.

Si limitò ad afferrarlo per il collo e tirarlo indietro, mentre Orihime esalava finalmente un sospiro di sollievo, grata che quel corpo così caldo e così maledettamente insistente si fosse allontanato dal suo, per quanto…

Scosse violentemente la testa, dandosi un paio di schiaffetti sulle guance e cercando di riprendere un contegno per lo meno dignitoso, ma il modo in cui le mani di Ichigo Kurosaki calarono sulle sue spalle mandò bellamente a quel paese ogni speranza di riuscire a riprendersi in tempi brevi.

«Stai bene, Orihime? Se quel coso ti ha fatto qualcosa, giuro che…».

«N… No, Ichigo-kun, sto benissimo! Ti assicuro che io e Kon stavamo soltanto parlando e… io non avrei mai fatto niente che…» si affrettò a replicare Orihime, sollevando le mani nel tentativo di riportare alla calma il ragazzo.

«Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi, Orihime. Tu non hai fatto niente, lo so che è questo animale qui che è venuto a importunarti!» asserì Ichigo, annuendo decisamente col capo mentre Kon, alle sue spalle, gli rivolgeva un gesto scocciato con la mano, mentre tutti i suoi piani di vittoriose conquiste si scioglievano come neve al sole.

Non era certo della sua ragazza che Ichigo Kurosaki non si fidava. Tutt’altro. Era in Kon che non riponeva alcuna fiducia. E il fatto che lo avesse trovato in mutande, abbrancato in quel modo osceno a Orihime, non contribuiva a renderlo tranquillo.

E da dove spuntavano, adesso, tutte quelle immagini assurde che la scena di poco prima gli aveva infilato a forza in testa?!

Cacchio, era stato come vedere un sogno dove lui in mutande provava… provava a fare cose con Orihime tutt’altro che candide. Eh no, non c’era bisogno che Kon gli ricordasse che erano fidanzati e che se fossero successe non ci sarebbe stato niente di male. Non doveva impicciarsi e soprattutto non doveva sfiorare la ragazza neanche con un dito.

Neanche se il dito era il suo, pensò reprimendo un brivido feroce alla base della spina dorsale.

Fu solo allora che si rese conto dello sguardo di Orihime, che vagava con un certo imbarazzo verso l’angolo più estremo della camera, senza osare soffermarsi su di lui.

Si voltò, rendendosi conto che Kon era ancora alle sue spalle e continuava a imprecare al suo indirizzo, incurante del fatto di avere indosso soltanto i boxer.

«E rivestiti cretino, non vedi che la metti in imbarazzo?!» sbottò, suonandogli un ceffone dietro la nuca e costringendolo a fare un passo in avanti per evitare di cadere a terra sotto la forza di quel colpo.

«Ahia! Ichigo, sei il solito violento!» protestò Kon, portandosi una mano dietro la testa mentre Orihime cercava di richiamare gentilmente Ichigo, niente affatto contenta di vederlo… beh, _colpirsi da solo_.

«E poi è inutile che fai tante storie, tanto prima o poi dovrà pur vederti nudo, no? Io ti ho solo spianato la strada!» pigolò con fare lamentoso, senza però accennare alcuna mossa in direzione dei vestiti, disordinatamente buttati ai piedi del letto.

«No, mai!» sbottò il Sostituto Shinigami, sbattendo un piede per terra.

La successiva occhiata che però rivolse alla fidanzata lo costrinse a correggersi repentinamente.

«Cioè, non volevo dire questo Orihime…» provò a giustificarsi, mentre la ragazza intrecciava furiosamente una ciocca di capelli, limitandosi ad annuire meccanicamente di fronte a un discorso che si faceva di secondo in secondo più imbarazzante.

«È normale che mi vedrai in mutande… cioè, anche senza… err… Kon, piantala di ridere come un coglione e rivestiti, porca di quella…!».

L’anima modificata si costrinse a seguire quell’ennesimo richiamo, continuando però a ridacchiare all’indirizzo del Sostituto Shinigami che, una mano dietro la nuca, fronteggiava la fidanzata sfuggendo al suo sguardo esattamente come lei sfuggiva a quello del ragazzo.

«Non ti preoccupare… Ichigo-kun non… non c’è nessun problema… a me non interessa vederti in mutande…» balbettò la ragazza, strusciando i polsi l’uno contro l’altro, dopo essersi tirata su le maniche fino alle nocche.

«Beh, cioè… se tu vuoi farmele vedere non c’è nessun problema, cioè, anzi… Non volevo dire che… Oh, niente!» sospirò, tornando ad arrossire clamorosamente, mentre sollevava le braccia fino a coprirsi completamente il viso.

«Certo che siete proprio uguali, voi due!» sbottò Kon mentre incespicava nei jeans, guadagnandosi così un’occhiata inferocita e anche alquanto spazientita da parte del Sostituto Shinigami.

«Cos’è, Ichigo, vuoi che vi lasci soli?» insinuò l’anima modificata, interpretando a suo modo il moto d’impazienza del ragazzo.

«Così puoi mostrarle con più calma le mut… Ahia, ho capito, mi rivesto!» borbottò offeso all’ennesimo ceffone dietro la nuca, mentre qualcosa di molto simile a un pigolio imbarazzato sfuggiva dalle labbra di Orihime.

I successivi due minuti passarono nel silenzio più completo, eccettuato per gli occasionali borbottii di Kon a proposito di “certa gente incompetente” e i rimproveri imbarazzati di Ichigo che cercava, con alterna fortuna, di riportare alla calma la sua fidanzata senza che questo implicasse il mettere nuovamente in mezzo il vedere oppure no le sue stramaledette mutande.

«Su, adesso andiamocene via che abbiamo dato abbastanza fastidio!» borbottò Ichigo con voce rauca, mentre Kon ancora litigava con la felpa, spingendolo decisamente verso la finestra.

«Ichigo-kun! Non… non sarebbe il caso di uscire dalla porta? Rischi… rischiate di farvi male e poi se qualcuno vi vedesse uscire da lì…» riuscì a balbettare in qualche modo Orihime, riemergendo finalmente dal retro dei suoi avambracci ostinatamente puntati verso l’alto e affrettandosi a soccorrere il ragazzo in un più che evidente stato di difficoltà.

«Ah… ehm… sì, hai ragione, è meglio che usciamo di là…» concordò Ichigo con un cenno del capo, dando poi una burbera gomitata all’anima modificata per costringerla a uscire dalla stanza senza azzardarsi a fare soste impreviste nelle immediate vicinanze della ragazza.

Orihime li seguì, osservando quelle due teste arancioni perfettamente identiche muoversi davanti a lei con un misto di euforia e di emozione. Sapeva da anni di Kon e di tutto ciò che conseguiva dall’attività di Shinigami del ragazzo ma vedersi davanti due Ichigo Kurosaki quasi perfettamente identici – eccettuato il comportamento – era sempre qualcosa che la mandava abbondantemente in crisi.

Due… insieme… in casa sua… era francamente _troppo_.

Kon aprì la porta, senza aspettare che Orihime lo raggiungesse, infilando la faccia fuori con espressione sconsolata, prima di tentare un’ultima volta di convincere Ichigo dell’ _enorme sbaglio_ che stava compiendo.

«Ichigo, ma sei sicuro? Ormai l’atmosfera è già surriscaldata, perché non torniamo dentro e andiamo tutti sul letto a… Ahia, e basta! Sono pur sempre nel tuo corpo!».

«Questo non mi impedirà di spaccarti la testa se insisti a molestare Orihime! Va’ fuori, immediatamente!» lo minacciò Ichigo, allungando il braccio verso il pianerottolo, mentre Kon seguiva mestamente quell’ordine, piegando le braccia e uscendo fuori con uno strascicar di piedi fastidiosamente rumoroso.

«Senti, mi dispiace ancora tanto che quel cretino…» esordì Ichigo, approfittando di quel momento di parziale solitudine per tornare a concentrare le sue attenzioni sulla fidanzata.

Quella volta Orihime non evitò il suo sguardo, per quanto l’immagine del corpo del suo ragazzo in mutande aleggiasse ancora prepotentemente nella sua mente, e si limitò a scuotere appena la testa, lasciando intendere che non ci fosse alcun problema per lei, anche se, beh… effettivamente Kon le aveva fatto prendere un bel crepacuore con quella trovata.

«Poi ti… ti chiamo domani e… ci mettiamo d’accordo per Sabato sera, ok?» concluse il ragazzo, masticando a fatica quelle ultime parole con una mano ostinatamente artigliata dietro la nuca, a tormentarsi un solitario ciuffo di capelli, e l’altra poggiata sulla spalla della ragazza, in un gesto che voleva essere protettivo.

«S… sì! È… è perfetto! Allora… allora a domani, Ichigo-kun….» annuì Orihime, ravviandosi nervosamente i capelli, prima di incrociare le mani davanti alla pancia e sporgersi, per un attimo, in un gesto che le era diventato fin troppo usuale da quando si erano fidanzati. Si fermò, però, rendendosi conto di quanto avrebbe potuto sembrare _inopportuno_ aspettarsi un bacio dopo essersi trovati in una situazione tanto imbarazzante.

Ichigo avvertì, però, quello sporgersi familiare della ragazza verso di lui e il modo colpevole in cui si ritrasse all’ultimo secondo.

«Beh, allora… a domani…» ripeté il ragazzo, anche se di quella precisazione non ci sarebbe stato assolutamente bisogno, ma raggiunse lo scopo dato che Orihime sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo con un incerto battito di ciglia.

Vide Ichigo chinarsi verso di lei e socchiuse precipitosamente gli occhi in un’attesa che durò poco – almeno per gli standard del suo ragazzo – prima di riuscire ad avvertire le sue labbra che si poggiavano appena sull’angolo sinistro della sua bocca per poi scivolare al centro esatto del suo viso, trascinandola in un bacio vero e completo.

Trattenne il fiato, avvertendo il reiatsu dello Shinigami che la circondava lentamente, quasi accarezzandola, e poi lo sentì staccarsi, presto – dannatamente troppo presto – lasciandola nuovamente libera dal peso dolce e per nulla opprimente della sua forza spirituale mischiata al suo calore.

Sospirò, le guance ancora arrossate, azzardandosi a riaprire appena le palpebre e osservando, attraverso quel sottile spiraglio, gli occhi castani del ragazzo, in cui era impresso uno sguardo spaesato quanto lo era il suo in quel momento.

Aprì appena le labbra ma qualsiasi frase volesse pronunciare, venne bruscamente interrotta da un fischio compiaciuto che arrivava dal pianerottolo antistante la sua porta.

«Così mi cacci fuori e poi ti diverti da solo, eh, Ichigo?! Bell’egoista che sei!».

«N… no… Vaffanculo, cretino! Ti avevo detto di aspettare fuori!» sbraitò Ichigo, staccandosi a malincuore dalla ragazza e dirigendosi verso l’anima modificata con il pugno minacciosamente alzato mentre quella, in tutta risposta, si copriva la testa con le braccia allontanandosi rapidamente verso le scale.

Orihime si portò una mano al viso, affacciandosi alla porta giusto in tempo per vedere Kon che veniva preso a calci, uno scalino dopo l’altro, da un Ichigo Kurosaki su di giri in maniera sospetta.

«Non… non fargli troppo male, Ichigo-kun!» riuscì a esclamare alla fine.

Vide il fidanzato sollevare un braccio in risposta al suo richiamo, salutandola nuovamente prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulle punizioni da infliggere all’anima modificata, ma si decise a chiudere la porta soltanto quando entrambe le teste arancioni furono svanite all’orizzonte.

«Sigh…» sospirò, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro il legno e scivolandovi contro di schiena fino a trovarsi col sedere per terra.

Si portò una mano al petto, cercando invano di calmare i battiti del suo cuore, che sembrava aver deciso di ballare uno sfrenato tip-tap fra i suoi polmoni alla faccia di ogni decenza.

Avrebbe dovuto operare un cambio di programma: niente gelato e niente cotoletta con patatine. Si sarebbe bevuta una bella camomilla bollente, anzi no, un infuso di valeriana, e poi sarebbe andata a letto presto, perché il giorno dopo c’era tanto lavoro da fare.

Ma prima, sarebbe stata necessaria una bella doccia.

Fredda.

Anzi no.

_Gelata_.


End file.
